


Strawberry Wine

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poetry, Soul Bond, Swearing, Underage Drinking, its mentioned OK fair warning, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about how Harry met Louis.<br/>How omega met alpha.<br/>It gets kinda gooey<br/>How one detention can change your life.<br/>After getting in one little fight.<br/>If you're willing to walk that fine line.<br/>You might find yourself enjoying the taste of strawberry wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Wine

When I was 13, I presented as omega to the letter.  
My Mum hugged me tightly and promised me that things would get better.  
I didn't believe her conviction.  
I always knew that promise was a piece of fiction.

When I was 14, I got pushed around the halls.  
To stand up to the bullies I just didn't have the balls.  
No one came to my rescue to be my superhero.  
I was nothing.  
I was a zero.

When I was 15, I punched one of my alpha bullies in the mouth.  
I was sick of their shit beyond a doubt.  
I was doled out the punishment I had earned.  
Three weeks detention to think about what I'd learned.  
I didn't regret it, not even a little.

When I was in detention I met this boy named Louis.  
For some odd reason he started talking to me.  
He leaned across the desk and gestured for me to come to him.  
He whispered in my ear.  
"You wanna get out of here?"  
I let him take my hand in his and lead me out the door.  
From the first moment I met him I knew I wanted more.

He had the biggest blue eyes.  
When he told me he was an alpha I wasn't surprised.  
He had this certain air about him,  
That made me want to crawl inside his skin.  
When I was near his calming self,  
I felt protected and loved.  
I didn't need anything else.  
I needed him and all he offered.

When I was 16, I invited him to my birthday.  
I thought for sure he wouldn't come,  
But then there he was with his hair in it's normal disarray.  
There was fun and games and dancing.  
The fatal moment came with a boy named Channing.  
His name sound fake and cheesy.  
The way he touched me made me kinda queasy.  
Louis ripped his hands off of me.  
"He doesn't want you to touch him like that!"  
"Oh really, is that a fact?"  
I was as thankful as an omega could be.  
I launched myself into his arms.  
The only place I felt safe and away from harm.  
"If he was yours, all you had to do was say so."  
"I figured it was something you should already know."  
I didn't know what to say.  
I didn't know he felt that way.  
Next thing I knew his mouth was against mine.  
His lips tasted like cheap strawberry wine.

They say your first time is supposed to suck,  
But mine was amazing.  
I guess I had a good streak of luck.  
When I woke up the next morning wrapped in his embrace,  
I knew that he was the one that had won the great chase.  
I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror for a quick check.  
I was delighted by the mark on my neck.  
I was his and he was mine.  
I can still taste that cheap strawberry wine.


End file.
